A Fleeting Dream
by Hikarifanfics
Summary: "Haru." His voice rang and echoed throughout the whole place. "I've always wanted to say that I..." "What did you want to say Tsuna-san?" Haru won't be the same after this dream, that's for sure. TusnaXHaru One shot.


It started something like this.

The room was black, the only light in the room was a small stage light that shone directly onto a familiar silhouette: Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna-san!

The words didn't come out, even though the girl tried her hardest to call out to the boy.

He looked her way; his eyes looked deep into, past her if she hadn't known there was nothing behind her, no one, not a soul, or even an object, just darkness.

"Haru." His voice rang and echoed throughout the whole place. In that moment, in his eyes, only she mattered. It was her now that shared the spotlight with him. "I've always wanted to say that I..."

.

Her eyes opened with a blink to only be starting up at familiar sight—the ceiling to her room. "What did you want to say Tsuna-san?"

.

"Ciaossu, Haru." Reborn jumped down off of the brick wall he always walked on on his way to school with his student, and landed in front of the spaced out girl. "What's wrong?"

"Hahi?" came Haru's sudden scream. She had been so distracted that she hadn't even noticed the small baby in front of her. What would she have done if she'd stepped on him? "R-Reborn-kun, you scared Haru. Haru's not use to people suddenly appearing in front of her like that." She looked straight ahead. There he was. All she had to say was "Good morning, Tsuna-san!" and be done with it.

"U-umm, Haru, that is, are you—"

Too late.

The girl was already running full speed past him, bag held tightly against her chest, eyes closed, making a mad dash for school. There was nothing easy about greeting the boy after_ that _ dream she had.

"W-what's wrong with Haru today?" asked Tsuna, in a bit of shock (and to his surprise, disappointment) in the unusual morning greeting to school. He had to wonder: would after school be like this as well?

.

"Hahi," Haru sighed, sitting on the park bench. "It's true today's only a half a day of school, but Haru shouldn't be skipping. If Tsuna-san also has to go to school, Haru should do it too!" She clenched her fist, a fire lite in her eyes. Then it went out, her fists now loose fingers dwindling in the air about her palm.

She couldn't let go of the dream.

It wasn't like she _never_ had daydreams about her and Tsuna, but for some reason this one felt more … real than the others. It felt like Tsuna was about to say something she didn't want to hear.

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko's voice rang steadily through the park and into Haru's ear.

"K-K-Kyoko-chan! G-good morning!" also came Tsuna's stuttering voice.

He was always like this around Kyoko: shy, embarrassed, red, different than from around her.

She played pretend. She couldn't hear it. She couldn't see it. Tsuna didn't like Kyoko-chan, her friend she met because of him. He _absolutely _did not like her.

He told her things that he didn't tell Kyoko. It was good enough for her … for now, at least.

.

Tsuna-san! How was school today?

Tsuna-san! Look Haru came to greet you after you had school today!

Tusna-san! Haru really...

It was no good, as she had though.

Haru paced back and forth at the entrance to Namimori Middle School. "Tsuna-san, Haru just … really likes Tsuna-san." Her back was to the school, her head down. "Haru will leave now, Tsuna-san. Have a good day." She sighed and, no matter how much she wanted to, didn't look back at the school as she took a step ready to leave.

"Haru! I thought it was you!"

The girl spun around and to he surprise was staring at an out of breath Tsuna panting in front of her. "Tsuna...san?"

He looked up, using his arm to wipe the little sweat off his face from bolting out to the entrance when he saw Haru—or what he thought was Haru—standing out there.

"Haru, I—"

"Hahi!" She held her hands up to her ears, her eyes had small, almost unnoticeable tears about ready to fall. "Don't say it Tsuna-san! Haru doesn't wan to hear."

She looked scared, was what Tsuna thought. Scared of him.

It made a knot in his stomach, but he was a man and Haru was just some girl who was a little messed up in the head at times. She wasn't like Kyoko, the girl he liked at all. She was just Haru.

"Tsuna-san?" she started after a few minutes of silence. "Do you … like Kyoko-chan?" She asked him the most dreaded question on her mind because she was scared that Tsuna would choose Kyoko over her.

He found that he couldn't answer this question. The answer was right on his lips ready to roll out, but was stopped by the knot in his throat that didn't allow him to speak. It was saying, "I won't let you say something stupid, no good Tsuna." He could feel it.

Haru smiled her normal smile, this time coated with a feeling of pain and the sorrow of love. "Tsuna-san, Haru is Haru; she's not Kyoko-chan. But, Haru still really likes you Tsuna-san." By this time tears were rolling down her face. She couldn't stop them anymore—her feelings for the boy.

She was fourteen.

She had her first love.

And most of all, she had her first heartbreak.

It was a young age, all could agree—a fool's age, some would say, even. But, even being so young and foolish, she knew she really loved the man. Even if he was some mafia boss. So what? Tsuna-san was Tsuna-san. He wouldn't change.

Maybe Haru would though, she though. But, Tsuna-san will always be the Tsuna-san she loved.

"Good-bye, Tsuna-san." She smiled. She turned around and walked. This was her final good-bye. She'd give up today. Of course, she'd just be Tsuna's "good friend."

That was enough for her.

She was a carnivorous beast when it came to her love. More and more she wanted Tsuna's undivided attention. But, Tsuna only wanted Kyoko's attention, not her attention.

"Wait!" Tsuna jumped up and stumbled forward, clumsily tripping and pulling Haru down with him by the arm. "Sorry..." he groaned from under the girl, "but could you get off me now?"

"Hahi! Tsuna-san! Are you okay?" She quickly jumped off the boy and pulled him back up onto his feet.

Before she could let go, he had both her hands grabbed. "Haru, I … to you I …. I l … I li—"

"Yo! Tsuna!" Yamamoto appeared behind them, bringing them both into his bear hug, on on either side of him. "You're really popular with the ladies, huh, Tsuna?"

Behind the bush, however, was another aura all together.

"How dare that baseball-freak interrupt the tenth's confession!" yelled an angry Gokudera (though not loud enough for any of the three to hear him), watching the tenth from behind the bushes in secret. "Tenth would never do something so embarrassing again in his whole life, stupid baseball-freak!"

"I think they'll be just fine." Reborn smiled. He held out a pair of handcuffs. "They'll have plenty of time to chat latter on."

-The End-


End file.
